exenightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.EXE Nightmare Beginning
Sonic.Exe: Nightmare Beginning is a 2D platformer game created by Jaiz Koys. It is the first in a series of games dubbed the "Sonic.exe Nightmare Version". The GameJolt page has amassed over 290.000 views and is nearing 500 likes. The game is available in English, Italian, and Russian, which is the developer's native language. The game is heavily based off of the original Sonic.exe creepypasta story and the playable fangame it was based on, but this game contains a number of changed elements which are all for telling a completely original story and experience. The story follows Tails, Knuckles and Dr. Robotnik (or Eggman as he was called) as they attempt to survive the murderous assaults of the archdemon Exetior. The game features a huge amount of endings, all of which are determined whether how the characters act out in their story. The game is proceeded by Sally.exe: Continued Nightmares and Eye of Three, which takes place after the game's bad ending. A remake is in the works, which plans on remaking the levels, incorporating a new soundtrack, and more. It will also have Exetior's character consistent between the game and its sequel. Current Version The current public version of the game is as you would expect. You are free to download it from the Gamejolt website. Gameplay The gameplay imitates the Sega Genesis era of the Sonic the Hedgehog games, with levels set in those locations. Level design is minimal and flat, this is possibly due to the game mostly focuses on the plot or having you achieve different endings. The game has you play as three characters: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Dr. Robotnik, who is called Eggman in this game. After that, it will deviate ever so large. Exetior is the main antagonist of the game and will try at nothing to murder the three playable characters, the player will have to rely on their own instincts and experience regarding past playthroughs to eventually come out at the top. The game has you run or hide from Exetior by way of hiding behind objects, defend yourself from Exetior during a thick fog, and other mechanics which have you fend of Exetior. The game features 8 endings: two which fully confirm Exetior's destruction, three in which one of the three playable characters personally kill Sonic's body, and three in which all three die. There only exists one ending in which each of the playable characters survives alongside Sonic, but that can only be achieved by ways of specific actions during the events of the game. Story It is confirmed that there is a remake in the works, so this story synopsis may change at some point. The synopsis will also be really incomplete, as this writer does not have the full story. While relaxing in Green Hill Zone, Sonic was possessed by Exetior in an attempt to control his body. Sonic's "mind guardian" called Creep put an end to Exetior's attempt, but tells him that in order to invade Sonic's mind, he would have to murder Sonic's friends. Murdering Sonic's friends would lose Sonic's hope and be more susceptible to being controlled. Best Ending Exetior attempts at murdering Tails at a burning Angel Island but escaped towards Scrap Brain Zone, jumping inside a ring to places unknown. Knuckles was called by Exetior acting as Sonic to head to Scrap Brain Zone, Exetior ambushed Knuckles but quickly punches it a long distance away. Exetior conjured up a massive wall of dark shadows but Knuckles escapes by way of a secret entrance and a ring. Dr. Eggman's base got ambushed by Exetior, who effortlessly destroyed Metal Sonic. Eggman maneuvred his way around Exetior's searching lights which were littered across the location. Eggman made his way to Scrap Brain Zone via a lift. All three met at Fatal Fog, in which they discussed their plans of getting rid of Exetior. Knuckles suggested using the Master Emerald. Making their way around Fatal Fog, defending themselves against an obscured Exetior which kept attacking them, they succesfully defend themselves and travel towards Mystic Palace Zone. Inspired by their friends' determination, Sonic finally uses his power to get rid of Exetior from invading his body. After a long and extreme mental fight inside the infernal depths of Sonic's mind, Exetior was successfully destroyed thanks due to the Master Emerald. It ends with everyone, including the now not-possessed Sonic posing in front of the screen. Good Ending The same events play out as in the Best Ending, but Sonic did not weaken Exetior enough, causing him to weigh down Sonic, catching both him and Exetior's in the Master Emerald's beam of power. Although Exetior was destroyed, so was Sonic. Despite that, his soul seems to be intact after that, so he wasn't truly erased from existence. Tails Ending This ending will occur when the three black rings aren't collected. Exetior kills Knuckles and Eggman, with Tails as its last target. Tails dodges Exetior, causing him to get caught inside a spike, with one final taunt Tails spindashes him, killing Sonic. After the credits, Sonic's spirit closely follows Tails as he is flying. Knuckles Ending This ending will occur when the three black rings aren't collected. Exetior kills Tails and Eggman, with Knucles as its last target. Knuckles blocks Exetior, and exchange banter between each other. Knuckles decapitates Exetior in the end, killing Sonic. After the credits, Knuckles meets up with Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and Cream the Rabbit. Eggman Ending This ending will occur when the three black rings aren't collected. Exetior kills Tails and Knuckles, with Dr. Eggman as its last target. Eggman flees but is easily caught up, but Metal Sonic arrives to tase Exetior before it could do anything. With one speech from Eggman, Metal Sonic snaps his neck, killing Sonic. After the credits, Eggman announced he has had enough of attempting to take over the world. Bad Ending (Canon) This ending will happen when all three characters are killed in one way or another. Sonic slowly walks across Suicide Hill, coming across the mangled bodies of Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman. Encountering a sea of spikes, the game will prompt you to jump on the spikes. Ignoring that and waiting for a few seconds will cause the spirits of Tails and Knuckles to give confidence to Sonic. Immediately after, Exetior alongside the corrupted Tails and Knuckles are on the Tornado while foreshadowing the events of Sally.exe while a piece of unfitting and happy music plays. Worst Ending When giving the prompt to jump on the sea of spikes, do it. Sonic jumps but the screen will cut away before any gore is present. Worst Ending #2 This ending will happen if Sonic loses all of his lives during the mental fight at Mystic Palace Zone. Exetior managed to kill the playable characters plus Metal Sonic off-screen, it slowly approaches the Master Emerald, and absorbs its power. The screen zooms in before cutting away to black, with a text block explaining that Mobius is forever doomed to be inhabited by tormented souls. Remake The remake of Sonic.EXE Nightmare Beginning has a revamped soundtrack, remade levels, and brand new original levels, including the dark-ring avoiding stage, Priceless Freedom. The creator of this game stated that he wanted to remake this game so that Exetior's personality is consistent with the Sally.exe Continued Nightmare - Eye of Three characterization. This time, Tails is accused by "Sonic" of murdering all of the animals, and attempts to blow Tails up at Angel Island. Tails escapes, but the entire jungle is set on fire in the process.Category:Games